The World without L is just a word
by The StoryFictionteller
Summary: L had died. Light wad responsible. Funny how it was Light that brought him to this darkness that seemed eternal. Read and find out what happens next. Suggest pairings for our main character *Rated M for safety* suggest me a summary I suck at em. HIATUS
1. Rebirth

His eyes closed. And he felt nothing. But it was unexplainable. As if a memory was missing. He remembered dying in Light's arms. Hmm... Light indeed was Kira. Next thing he knew after dying, he came here.

This place, was just darkness. He wanted to move, but he couldn't. He couldn't feel his body. He doubt he even had one. So this must be the afterlife, he concluded. In the end, no matter who you were, your soul just existed with meaninglessness, in darkness forever.

But there was something wrong. He felt cold at the darkness surrounding him yet he felt warm. He felt assured that he was safe. Like with Watari... He was gone. His only friend, true friend, forever.

His thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly feeling clustered up, and felt himself being pushed out.

His eyes would have widened if he had them, as he realized-

'I am being reborn'.

Light hit his sensitive eyes, blinding him(Screw you, Yagami) . He lost control of all his senses. Then he came to be .His throat was dry. He had been crying. Probably an imoulse from his infant body. His eyes adjusted to see a black haired woman with brown hair and black eyes,who looked very young, definitely somewhere between seventeen to nineteen years old, looking at him with loving eyes. It was his mother. He didn't know what to do. And then he saw his father. A handsome youthful face(YOSH) , Also around his mother's age, defined jawline, pale skin, black messy hair and onyx eyes. He looked worried, glancing as if he was scared someone would come. He started working his mind. The way his father was glancing, it seems as if he was worried someone would see him here. See them here. What they were doing. Then it him -

'I am an illegal child'.

It was the only explanation. The worried and quick glances, his father's eyes filling with concern every time they glanced towards him and his mother. But when his father's eyes met his own, they filled with love. His eyesight wasn't developed, and shouldn't have been as much as it was, as it was a newborn baby's, yet it was. He couldn't see much except his parents, and undefined blurs. But one thing was clear. The way there was a dark blue, almost navy blue blotch behind his new parents, it was night time. And then it hit him.

A crashing wave of some destructive feelings came. It made him see red all over. He felt weak, like taking his own life, he felt hopelessness like never before. He couldn't take it anymore. He lost his consciousness.

When he came to be, he was in the arms of some weird kind of being. It was humanoid, had some some sort of metallic armor, as he could feel the armor. The movement were stiff but precise, with no room for wasted movements, filled with perfection and grace. He saw up to see a white mask with red marks. It was a human being. And a woman at that. He could see purple long hair, hair that he would never forget. She wore armor as much as he could see, as she was carrying him gently by her breast. Her mask was broken a bit, so he could see an attractive young woman, who most probably was in her late teens. He felt very tired. His eyes were heavy. He tried to make a noise, but it came as a whimper. The woman looked down at him, removed her mask and smiled, maybe to make him feel comfortable and safe, but her eyes filled with pity and sadness. His eyes shut then.

 _5_ _years later..._ L learnt that it was some beast named the Kyuubi that attacked the village. He didn't know much and it was very suspicious how it was just covered up like that. He lost his new parents. He didn't even know their names or identities. He was hopeful for a new life, not as an orphan again. Though he didn't regret being an orphan in his first life at all.L had learnt that his name remained the same. He even looked the same, if not younger. He was dressed the same. His white T-shirt, maybe a size or two big for him, his blue jeans and barefoot. He now lived in an orphanage. So, it was rather hilarious when his old clothes were given to him normally rather than him going out of his way to dress... like that. He had carried his habits of his older life into this one too. Those dark circles, those stable and stoic analytical eyes, his posture, hunched, his way of sitting, even his sweet tooth, everything that made him who he was. He was currently sitting in his own way, away from the rest of the children, who played with energy and vigor, jumping around wildly, with ignorance and innocence, nothing weighing on their shoulders. He never mixed in with those children. He was called a freak by them, an outcast. He was told to his face he was weird. But he didn't mind, he was used to it. He glanced at the book gathering the history of this village. He had shown the people here at the orphanage he was a bright boy ,one with high intelligence. They nurtured him with books and a lot of knowledge viable for his age, even knowledge 2 or 3 years older to his standards (when it came to physical age, at least). After knowing the ways of this world and village, he knew why. He was just another young child, going to be rather manipulated by the village by ambitions and dreams, overfaming the task, telling them how 'awesome' it was to be a ninja, so later those children could be tools for the village's use and throw. Yes, you heard right, ninjas. This world L has learnt about, sure is very... interesting(Ryuk swag extends to other worlds, don't argue). He was pretty sure,this was some fucked up dream at the start, but it wasn't.

This world had a life force, as described by some, called chakra, that changed everything. It was your energy. The terms of ki and chi existed in his earlier world from various sources, but never were they ever used in his times. Here it was molded carefully to create the body's energy juice, chakra. There was a whole network dedicated in the human body here for chakra. You could feel it in your body, move it from within, meditate and do exercises to increase your control over it and your reserves. It was released through points called 'tenketsu'. It could be molded through various ways, most common being, through releasing it into your hand's points and using handsigns to mold it. It had a lot of applications, most being weapon applications. It could be elementally manipulated. It could do many things. He learnt 3 of these variations of hand signs, which have been labeled with the term 'jutsus'. There was also an art called Fuinjustu, which he was very interested in and and also a bit versed in. He remembered how this girl in her early teens came, visiting the orphanage, in which he guessed she grew up. When she greeted the children there and told them she was a ninja, a genin, which Ryuzaki knew was the lowest rank, but a landmark nonetheless. She noticed how he stood out and went to meet him. She was very energetic and... well irritating. He wouldn't have tolerated her, if he hadn't had the need to manipulate her into giving some kind of knowledge. It was fruitful. He actually got pinned with nickname 'Ryuzaki'(after he convinced her not to call him Panda-kun).

His thoughts and reading was interrupted when he felt someone behind him. It was the other boy, though a normal cheerful, kind child, he was aslo an outcast for some reason. People hated him with bias without any apparent reason. He couldn't investigate further for some reason. Information regarding this was very limited.

"Hey, whatcha doing there?" The boy asked, his bright blue eyes, desperate for an answer to get some form of companionship.

Ryuzaki was remembering the boy's name, when it came to his mind.

 _Ah, Naruto._

 **And that's the first chapter for this story. Those who have read my other worthwhile stories, that being the other L one, yes I have pretty much written another L reincarnation story. But, I can do nothing as I am a huge L fan. Also I apologize for not being able to update em. I won't be able to update this either until the 22nd. I am sorry for that . But thanks for reading!**


	2. Acquaintance

"Ah, how can I help you, Uzumaki-san?" asked L, his tone polite and gentle despite how annoyed he was from being distracted from his work. But this was a kid, a very... how would he name it... sad kid. He saw into the boy's eyes and could see the grief, the sorrow, the lonliness. So he refrained.

"Well, I was seeing how you are always alone and so am I, so why not we do something together?" Naruto asked, shy but yet grinning like the energetic idiot he is.

"Well, why are you alone, Uzumaki-san?" asked L. Then he saw the sudden change of mood, the boy's eyes that had a slight glint of hope, that his loneliness will wash away, got overshadowed by grief.

"I don't know. Even all the matrons here give me an evil look. They call me a monster, treat me roughly. Jiji told me that it was nothing, but I doubt it. Even those village people look at me with those looks. Like I have done something wrong. But I haven't! These kids have also seemed to have be like them, I just wanna be friends!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes wet, on the verge of tearing up.

" Jiji? " asked L, curious. This boy seemed to have a grandfather or some familiar figure, yet he was here in the orphanage.

" Hai, Hokage-jiji. He is one of the only people kind to me" Naruto answered his question, with something kin to adoration in his eyes.

Meanwhile, L's eyes widened from the inside. Was this boy related to the hokage? But he was an Uzumaki, while the current hokage, Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, is well... a Sarutobi. That could either mean that this boy was related to the Sandaime Hokage's famous pupil, Tsunade Senju, as the Senju clan was said to be related to the Uzumaki one. And Tsunade had no living relatives, the Senju clan being wiped out along with the Uzumaki clan. Coming to think of it, Naruto looked eerily familiar. He just couldn't think of it. The resemblance, to the... The Yondaime Hokage! And if not mistaken, the sole Uzumaki survivor excluding Mito Uzumaki, the Shodaime Hokage's wife, Kushina Uzumaki was said to be romantically involved with him. He remembered the entry in the encyclopedia -

" _All that was known of his next of kin was that Yondaime-sama was an orphan. He was romantically involved with Kushina Uzumaki, but before it could blossom, they faced an untimely death at the hands of the Kyuubi"_ It made sense. Everything clicked into place. Naruto was the Yondaime's son. It made sense how it was hidden, as the Yondaime had made many enemies during the Third Shinobi War. But that doesn't explain why the villagers hated him. Especially the elders. But his thoughts were interrupted by one cheerful knucklehead.

"Um, Ryuzaki, are you okay? You just went quiet and stared into the distance"

Ah, of course, being stared at with those dull, panda eyes must be creepy.

"Oh, yes, I am fine. As for playing with you, I am sorry Uzumaki-san, I am a weak person and wouldn't be able to do many physical activities"

The truth was far from that. He was the only one here among the children, who could mold his chakra, meditated and trained daily, and was adept at Taijutsu, thanks to learning Capoeira in his previous life. But he saw a pattern on how children vanished when they showed signs of being a prodigy or a genius. He wasn't taking that chance. He already had shown his smarts, so maybe until the time comes, he'll have to act physically weak to cover himself up. He just wasn't in the mood to.

"Oh, ok" replied Naruto, a little dejected, and suddenly turned his attention on the book which Ryuzaki was reading. "Oh wow, what are ya reading there? Shi... Shinobi... His.."

"Shinobi history. This kanji here is..."

 _And like this L and even Naruto made his first friend in this world. It might be just an acquaintanceship to L, but Naruto was happy someone even talked to him._ _ **One year later...**_ The Sandaime Hokage had come here. He gave a speech on how the Will of Fire was a bond to be cherished, how they would grow up to protect the village and all that stuff. But L saw it all. In the end, it was just taking the vulnerable minds at the orphanage and twisting them to be the tools of the village. But he shouldn't be saying, he did something similar when it came to Nate and Mihael. He wondered... did they catch Light? But at least he didn't sugarcoat his words so much, that you could get all the children in this orphanage to be sugar high for days. L gave the hokage an analyzing look at the hokage, studying him. The man gave out a grandfatherly aura, yet behind was loads of wisdom, kindness and experience. A powerhouse, a monster ready to kill, destructive force hidden, waiting to be unleashed when his duty to protect comes. He truly respected the hokage. He, after all, was like him, was a monster. A lying monster. He recognized the look in the old man's eyes. One of heavy decisions, that held outcomes to change the entire world. The look where you lied to people, not liking it, but did it because you needed to. The look which showed you strongly believed in what you that was right, just and give it equally to all. However, that seemed to have been softened in the hokage's eyes. Maybe his heart was soft and not able to provide the consequences of injustice to those close to him. When the Hokage looked back at him, he smiled. Of course the Hokage smiled, he did recognize him from 3 years ago. From that dammed Hyuuga Incident.


	3. Hyuuga Affair

**Hey people. I actually thought I wouldn't get time to update but I have. But still, I won't be able to update stably till the the 22nd. Thanks storyrat for making this story a favorite.** **And Slaggedfire, that is true. But I have read a few good ones. However, most of them haven't gone very far yet.** **I didn't write anything in the last chapter as it was a perfect 1000 words. I just couldn't ruin it *cries tears of pride*** **Also, I have problems deciding what L's elemental affinity and specialty will be. Please review me or pm me any suggestions. Let's go! (I am planning to give him water, lightning or both, as he had a blue theme)**

 ** _3 years ago..._**

 _"Ok, children, stay close together, we are going to have some fun but you're going to have to behave. Are we clear?" asked the Matron. It was time for the parade. Konohagakure and Kumogakure had decided to sign a peace treaty. It all seemed suspicious to L. I mean, sure, joining forces would strengthen bonds, but Kumo was anything but in good terms with Konoha. Kumo already was a powerhouse and possessed two jinchuriki. Kumo would gain more without the treaty. There was something else. Some ulterior motive. Maybe something to steal from here, something that most probably be related to military power, consider Kumo had a slight militaristic nature... Of course! Kumo was planning to commit some bloodline theft. It would increase there military forces . He couldn't let that happen. Not while he is here. Justice will prevail! Till then, the children and the caretakers went outside and started heading towards the parade. L slipped out with ease. L knew where he had to go. The library. L had been training himself with basic chakra exercises. He was very sensitive to it as he hadn't possessed it earlier and could feel different, he could feel it. He had excellent chakra control for his age, hell, even a genin would not be a match for him. His reserves had been stretched by exercises to impressive levels for his own age. He could shape it, mold it, control it inside and outside his body and most of all, the two he required as of now, he could sense it AND supress it. Now, you might be wondering, isn't L getting too powerful? The truth is, he just got a headstart, and already was a genius, thus making him much more than he is supposed to be. His body, due to constant chakra conditioning, has developed pretty well. He sneaked into the library through the shadows, suppressing his chakra and kept sensing for anyone nearby. He didn't find anyone close except the librarian. He slid through the gaps of the shelves, his small body allowing him to, untill he reached his destination._

 ** _Two hours later_**

 _Ah, politics. It was fun to read about. L, being... Well L, had read all he could before the librarian felt something was up, he quickly sorted the books back and sneaked out. Of course, he knew something was up. He couldn't slip into the classified section, but surprisingly, he found quite a bunch of stuff. He found that Kumo had quite a few kekkei genkai that could rival Konoha's own. But there were a few that remained unrivaled in Konoha. Such as Konoha's renowned Dojutsu, the Sharingan and Byakugan. However, there were not many examples of success of the sharingan being used by non-uchiha except Konoha's own copy-nin, Hatake Kakashi. They could try stealing a member of the clan for breeding, but, even though the byakugan was regarded as the all seeing eye, the Uchiha were very secured. After all, there is the Uchiha Police Force, an example of their power. That would mean they were after the Byakugan. But his assumptions were all kind of hit and trail only. So he didn't have any means of proving it or being 100% sure. But it was a 5%. And 5% is enough for L. He couldn't stop it. But he could intervene. But how? He found his orphanage crowd and slipped back in._ _Later that night..._

 _"We have no hand in this, whatsoever! You have no proof, making it an empty accusation! We demand compensation for the death and murder of our head ninja!" the Kumo delegate, Yoga Hirakin, argued. The Village Elders of Konoha, The Council and Clan Head, along with the Sandaime Hokage, gritted their teeth. These Kumo rats got them. Not only did they try to kidnap the heiress of the Hyuuga, after Hiashi went to save his daughter, killing the Head Ninja who kidnapped his daughter, they claimed to have no hand in this matter and no proof whatsoever, that showed the guilty hands stained red of the Head or Kumo. After all, only Hiashi had spotted the thief, and had killed him on sight. No interrogation could be done, which left them with nothing but a "guilty" Hiashi Hyuuga._

 _"And would you want as a compensation, Yoga-san?" asked the Hokage, his jaw tight._

 _"We would like to have the dead body of Hyuuga Hiashi, the murderer or we consider this a breaking of this treaty and a sign of war" the delegate declared with finality. It hit them all._

 _'These scum are after the Byakugan, and will get it one way or the other'_

 _The Hyuuga had forseen this and had decided to give the body of Hyuuga Hizashi, the twin of Hyuuga Hiashi, as he could be mistaken as Hiashi and was a branch member, which meant he had a seal that would destroy his byakugan upon death._

 _The Hokage had no choice but to take this deal and seal it, as he had already been given approval from the Hyuuga. But before he could reply, a mangled voice boomed through the council hall._

 ** _"Play L's theme A"_**

 _"Good evening, fellow shinobi. I am L. I apologize for eavesdropping on this meeting, but it was necessary" spoke the voice._

 _"Show yourself! Who are you?!" demanded the delegate._

 _"You won't need to know that,Yoga-san, I assure you"_

 _If you looked closely, there was an anbu with grey hair that stood out, with a dog mask on guard. He seemed to be standing in front of an intricate fuinjutsu seal, that seemed to be the source of the sound. It seemed that the anbu was hiding it._

 _"Just hear me out, that is all you need to do,Yoga-san"_

 _"Why, you..." the delegate shouted._

 _"Silence!" the Hokage cut in, roaring in a commanding voice of power. "You may continue"_

 _"Thank you, Hokage-sama. Now we have seen all the facts, indeed it is true that Konohagakure holds no evidence against the claim they have made against Kumogakure"_

 _The people of Konoha present, except the Hokage, grimaced._

 _"Kumogakure claim to have no hand in this as there is no evidence incriminating them. There is only the word of one Hyuuga Hiashi, who is also the culprit of the murder of the Head Ninja of Kumo,against that. He is the only witness. Or at least said to be"_

 ** _(play guitar part)_**

 _All eyes widened at that. Of course! There was-_

 _"Hinata Hyuuga. The victim as claimed by the village of Konoha. She is another accountable witness, who in fact is said to be a victim. Her testament can be a huge factor to this case"_

 _"But what if she is lying? She could be put up to this by Konoha?" the delegate answered back._

 _"That is true, but she is of too young age to do so. She has been traumatized from this incident. And I can assure, no one has done anything vile such as assault her or forcibly convince her to do so. The trauma wasn't caused by some physical abuse as she was checked. Her medical report is with the shinobi who are bringing her here as we speak. Further research was done, there were no traces of foreign chakra that would suggest iryo-ninjutsu to cover up her hypothetical forcing to agree or a genjutsu placed on her. Even a Yamanaka mind read was done, of course with Hyuuga-dono's permission, after all, he still is clan head. These results were taken right after the incident, and the results were kept unknown to Hyuuga-dono as he is a suspect in this case. They showed the same results, of her being kidnapped by your Head Ninja"_

 _Hiashi remembered the strange request from an Anbu, Inu, if he remembered correctly, for a Yamanaka mind read, right before his trail. He allowed it, under his own supervision, though, he was not shown the results._

 _"And, according to section C, clause 68 of the international law, everywhere claimed victim has the right and choice to appeal for trail as a witness. We have not shown her any picture of the Head Ninja and we will ask her who was it that kidnapped her and ask her to testify against the person by describing the incident"_

 _And at that moment, Hyuuga Hinata walked in, scared, being escorted by two Anbu agents. She quickly ran to her father hugging him._

 _"Tou-san, I was so scared. Please don't leave me!" she cried. Her father kneeled down to meet her eye with his own._

 _"Calm down, Hinata. It's safe now. I need you to tell these men here what happened and how. Ok?" Hiashi asked gently. He was aware that both he and his daughter were breaking the strict image of the clan, but that didn't matter. How dare they touch his beloved daughter!_

 _"Ok" Hinata replied, calmed down. They showed her a picture of a few different men. She didn't respond until she saw the picture of the Head Ninja. She immediately broke down._

 _"It was him! He entered my room, which woke me up... And he... And he... took me outside the room. He.. He put his hand on my mouth so I wouldn't scream" she weeped out. Hiashi immediately went to comfort her._

 _This was enough evidence to convict Kumo. Every Konoha ninja was satisfied there. But who was this person?_

 _"Her testimony does not have any other factors against us!" replied the Raikage, this time._

 _"That might be true Raikage-sama, but it has more evidence than I need. More evidence supporting the fact that your head ninja did abduct Hyuuga Hinata against your claim of not being involved at all" the voice replied with a no nonsense tone "I shall take my leave. Thank you, Raikage-sama and Hokage-sama. Also, I apologize for having to bring you in this, Hyuuga-hime"_

 ** _End L's theme_**

 _Everyone knew that it was check and mate. And soon it was concluded by Kumo claiming no hand in this act, that it was the Head Ninja working independently and even paid the bounty for the Ninja. This was a huge win for Konoha._

 _As soon as it was over, Hiruzen Sarutobi went into his office, tired, but determined to do his work. He summoned his trustworthy Anbu agents, Inu and his squad, to him. However, Inu's squad arrived sans Inu. They all bowed in front of the Hokage._

 _"Tenzo, Where is Inu?" asked the Hokage. As if on cue, Inu shunshinned in the office holding a boy by the scruff of his top who looked no more older than 3 years old. He had dark circles in his eyes and wore a white loose t-shirt with blue jeans. Inu dropped him into the chair as the boy had a dazed look in his eye from the Shunshin._

 _"Hokage-sama" Inu bowed "This is L"_

 **Et voila! How was it? I tried my best to show the setting of L doing epic things like in his first confrontation with Kira. I also tried to give the serious and formal feel of a court along with intellectual arguments and evidence. I really hope it came out to your liking. As for how this happened, it will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **Omake 1**

As they showed Hinata the pictures, she suddenly stopped at one.

"This man... Was look-looking at Okaa-san and her friends naked at the hot springs and giggling" replied Hinata. Everyone there had a 'what the hell?!' look. They all saw a picture of a man who had tanned skin, red markings on his face, long spiky white hair and a Konoha forehead protector around his head. All Konoha ninja groaned and facepalmed, some just quiet and red with embarrassment and some muttering 'Idiot' in their breaths.

Sarutobi only facepalmed, embarrassed, while Hiashi, red faced, fuming with anger screamed -

"JIRRAAAIIIYYYAAA!!!"


	4. The Plan, The Introduction

**Wow, I am writing this chapter while heading for tuition, so... I am surprised**

 _"Who is this young man, Inu?" asked Hiruzen._

 _"Well, Hokage-sama..."_

 ** _Earlier that day..._**

 _Kakashi had just gotten off his ANBU duty. He had a mission in Kumo, a top secret infiltration. It says top secret, so don't try to peek into much, ne, reader? He decided to get some grub from this nice place he has started visiting quite often after missions. He could see Itachi Uchiha, the 9 year old new uprising prodigy of Konoha, Fugaku Uchiha's son. The Uchiha clan head being his father meant Itachi was the heir to the clan. He frankly was scared of the boy's ability, as the boy had smashed Kakashi's own records. He visited this place quite a lot, especially for dango. Man, he really hoped that Anko and Itachi didn't meet. However, for quite some time, Itachi came here with his younger brother, Sasuke. Cute brat, 6 years younger to Itachi. The same age as... Sensei's son. Naruto. His faliures would haunt him forever._

 _He looked around to distract himself from the darkness, the self-loathing inside. This place was like any other restaurant, but was open, with a railing with cement pillars instead of a wall surrounding the restaurant. You could see in and out the restaurant. It was a pretty open place, the cool, gentle wind passing through the restaurant. It reminded those shinobi, who were traumatized enough to be paranoid every single moment, that this open area is showing how safe the village is. Even though it is open, you need not worry. It calmed these shinobi, relieved them for a few droplets of sand in the entire clusterfuck of an hourglass their life was. Kakashi happened to be one of those shinobi, though he has recently started keeping a lazy, collected and uncaring persona on the exterior, with of course, his favorite book, as sacred to him as a Christian to his bible, Icha Icha. Though the narrator feels bad comparing it to such objects, it means to show that how sacred this book is to Kakashi. Every shinobi has their coping mechanisms, which they cling on to desperately, to find some sweetness in this fucked up, bitter and rotten desert that is their lives. That's what Icha Icha is to Kakashi. In fact, he would give up those bells his sensei had to his waist during the bell test if someone were to threaten his Icha Icha. (In the future, a duo of 15 year olds, a pinkette girl and a blonde boy were about to grab some bells from someone's waist but sneezed together, failing to grab those bells). That security provided by the restaurant is also why Kakashi has taken the seat at the corner, which kind of makes it a window seat. He could see the Uchiha boys, the elder one poking the younger one the head, while the younger one pouted. There was this super hot bombshell waitress here, bending over to serve to some other table, and god, look at that ass. Ahem, anyways, then there was Kurenai and Asuma, the inseparable couple who have since god knows when have been together, as after all, it has a been a long time. That is strange, as he would assume them to be eating at the BBQ place, it being the Sarutobi's favorite place. Kakashi was a few tables behind them, with Kurenai facing her back towards him and Asuma sitting across her, him facing Kakashi. Asuma was locked into conversation with Kurenai, untill his eyes shifted from Kurenai to where Kakashi was, his eyes widening with recognition and a soft smile, with sadness and pity hidden behind, waved at him. Kurenai looked back to see and also spotted Kakashi, also beginning to wave at him with the same smile. He crinkled his lone eye into an eye smile and waved back at them. They resumed their conversation, throwing concerned glances at him. Of course, he hadn't met with any of them since Obito's death, with exception being Rin's funeral, Sensei and Kushina-san's funeral. They were worried. After Rin's death, he was enrolled into ANBU, where he quickly gained the infamous moniker, Cold-Blooded Kakashi. Though a year after Sensei's death, he slowly and gradually stopped being cold, it was still there. They were concerned yet they couldn't provide him any support, as he kept avoiding them all since Obito's death, except Rin, Sensei and Kushina-san. Then Rin was gone. Only Sensei and Kushina-san. Jiraiya even tried talking to him. But he avoided him too. And then Sensei and Kushina-san were gone too. Nobody left. Nobody. Nobody...nothing left... Nothing... (It echoed and haunted him)_

 _Even the grandfatherly Sandaime tried, but those were just words to an empty, dead vessel. He went even further berserk as Cold-Blooded Kakashi. He remembered killing an innocent brother and sister duo, who were just six. He had to, since they were witnesses to their corrupt, tyrant businessman father's death. They didn't know of their father's activities, but they did see Leaf Anbus killing him and his guards. Their mother had already died, giving birth to those twins. The brother had whimpered away, crying in a corner where his sister protectively stood between Kakashi and the boy. She had a kunai in her hand, presumably from one of the dead bodyguards. She had a brave face on, even with all the fear she had pushed behind, determined to keep her brother safe. As he killed them, swift but mercilessly , the echo resumed. He felt... nothing. As that took place, which the Hokage learnt from Kakashi's mission report, he took Kakashi somewhere. He took him to a room where there was a crib. And there, in the cot, stood a chubby and cute bundle with a tuft of blonde hair, sleeping, covered in blankets. He had light breathes, his small tummy rhythmically going up and down. He had whisker marks on his cheeks. It was sensei's son... Naruto. And since that day, Kakashi softened. That echo started to fade away till it was... nothing._

 _Because now he had something. But it warmed his heart to know that at least people cared about him. As Kurenai and Asuma were deciding whether to talk to him or not, he decided to look around a bit more. The family seated ahead of him, the waitress coming towards him, probably with his coffee, the panda boy right outside, staring expectantly at him, Anko, of course, eating dango and the... Wait, what?_

 _He turned his eyes to see the panda boy. He had pale skin and dark circles of insomnia under his eyes. He had messy, untidy hair, an equally untidy white droopy t-shirt and... similar blue jeans.He had a small yet tall (for the boy's age, which Kakashi guessed to be around 3), thin and fragile figure which was terribly hunched over. It made Kakashi want to straighten his back and stretch out. Jeez, does this kid have even a decent fashion sense? Though he himself was no one to say. That would make him a hypocrite. But his clothes most probably meant he was am orphan from an orphanage. Now he feels bad about the fashion sense comment. As he looked into the boy's eyes, he was scared of what he saw. Calm, collected, cold and analytical eyes, reading him completely, every drop of his soul, reading his every move like his own sharingan. It judged every move, every action he did. This was no ordinary boy. His eyes held wisdom. His eyes held a light way beyond for someone his age. These eyes held... A strong sense of justice. And all Kakashi had were eyes that tried to read the boy. Tried. But the boy, other than those deep eyes, gave nothing away. Nothing... Nothing. He felt a headache come over._ _And then, their eyes met. His lone eye quickly crinkled into his about to be famous eyes smile(after all, until a while ago, he was no.1 emo mcbroody, so, no smiles)._

 _"Yes, little boy, how can I help you?"_ _The boy didn't give any reply. He vaulted over the railing, landing on the chair opposite to Kakashi on the table. All this took place in a matter of 5 seconds, as the waitress reached to Kakashi's table. She smiled at Kakashi as she placed Kakashi's order down in front of him._

 _"Ah, here you go, your usual Hatake-san"_

 _"Ah, thank you" Kakashi replied, his eye smile appearing again. As much as he wanted to have a look at her lovely, huge, voluptuous breasts and cleavage, he couldn't. This boy ahead was dangerous, that's dor sure. And he couldn't let this boy out of sight. And then, which surprised him, the waitress turned to the boy and placed a cup of black coffee and a bowl sugar cubes of her tray in front of the boy._

 _"Here is your usual, as asked, Ryuzaki-kun" the waitress smiled._

 _"Ah, thank you, Emi-chan" The boy now known as Ryuzaki, if that was his real name, which Kakashi was starting to believe it was not, as the boy already had planned this... meeting...,replied to the waitress in a calm, monotone, assured and childish voice._ (A/N:Imagine L's voice, but childish)

 _The waitress simply smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair._

 _"No problem" The waitress, already known as Emi to Kakashi, walked away._

 _Oh, look at those hips swaying. This is why he comes here. That ass. Left, right, left, right. Oh... Ahem. Don't get distracted, Kakashi. And definitely don't get a boner. Hey, he forgot to ask her for a bowl of nice and steaming teriyaki chicken rice._

 _"Excuse me, Emi-san" He calles out to her._

 _She didn't answer. Did she even hear him?_ _Kakashi then suddenly noticed a wave of chakra around their table. Genjutsu. Was it the boy's doing? How could he not notice it? This boy truly is dangerous. He gripped his kunai in his pouch with one hand, ready to dispell the genjutsu with the ram seal on the other hand._

 _"Don't bother to dispell the genjutsu you noticed, or trying to call her. You may calm down. I don't come as a threat. I have placed a seal of silence for this table along with a genjutsu seal that will make it look us, two normal people talking about a pre facricated conversation about me. Which is about me asking about your hair and pestering you about it, just so you know"_

 _This boy... He obviously came here for something important. He wanted something to be kept between them both. He wanted to show-!_

 _"Yes, I did this to show my capabilities and my capacity. So you won't know to underestimate or think of me as a child babbling. Trust me, coming out like this wasn't fun. But I had no choice, for the task I have here for you, couldn't be done by me alone"_

 _"And what makes you think I will do it?"_

 _The boy didn't answer, instead he started to speak about something else._

 _"Hatake Kakashi, son of the White Fang, Hatake Sakumo, the copy-nin, Sharingan no Kakashi, and also a recent name I heard through the grapevine, Cold-Blooded Kakashi, the ANBU agent. But most importantly, the only surviving student of Yomdaime-sama. This would mean you're close to Sandaime-sama as he was close to Yondaime-sama. There is a 5% chance you're in his personal ANBU squad. Am I correct? "_

 _This boy... Is making him say 'this boy' , again and again. He is something to beware of._

 _" I won't answer that. But first, I want to know who are you? I know you know that isn't a question, but a demand"_

 _And indeed the boy did know._

 _"I will tell you about me. But in return, I need your help"_

 _"I thought I told you this wasn't a question?"_

 _"Well, after I am done, you'll definitely have no choice"_

 _"And what makes you think that?"_

 _"My name is Ryuzaki. I have been nicknamed it. As for my real name, I removed all most all records of it from the orphanage. As you may have noticed from my clothes and deduced, I am an orphan from an orphanage. Lets just say, I am sneaky and managed to slip out. I often come here. I provide them my service, as in with seals. It could be a weight warping seal, for making the trays easier to carry, or it could be for a silencing seal like this one, as shinobi customers with things of importance to dicuss pay highly for it. I give to them for free, and they are expensive, and they lend me money and provide me free food. Everything here for me is on the house. You must wonder why I have told you this much? "_

 _Hmm... Why did he? Kakashi thought when it hit him. Of course!_

 _" You did it to make a bond of trust. You trust me with more than general information of you so I see it as an open relationship and in turn, trust you. But tell me, how do you know that I won't abuse this trust, or misuse the information I have about you? "_

 _" I once happened to wander off to the training grounds. I saw you there. In front of the memorial stone. I won't say much of what I saw of you there. But, I'll say this. You are noble. Albeit, no shinobi is noble, but you're loyal to the village. To show that I am in the same side as you, I trust you. I had heard about the peace treaty being signed today. Let's just assume I snuck in the library. I did a little research. I believe that Kumogakure has an ulterior motive to this signing. Here is a list of hypothetical situations that I think will happen. Don't act upon them, unless they actually happen. I have numerous files marked to each outcome. If any of them happen, there is a seal in each file. It is kept right on top. So be careful in choosing the seal. Power the seal and it'll inform me on the other end on which seal has been activated. I'll act upon it accordingly while you'll be following the instructions and use the materials in it as instructed. If you still don't believe my capability, you can read the research in the files. In fact, read them now. I know your 'other eye' can"_ _He placed a storage seal on the table, which he applied chakra to. It took out a bunch of files. Kakashi noticed that each file had the marking similar to mission rankings, shinobi rankings or jutsu rankings. A, B, C, D, E and something else he couldn't quite recognize. It looked like an E but the lower stem was missing . It looked like 'F'. There were further more weird symbols. 'G', 'H', 'I' till finally something he recognized. 'S'._ _He lifted up his headband, to use his famed eye to read them and memorize it all. He could here the boy mumble 'fascinating', but he ignored it. This was genius work. The information was gathered through rough means, but formed and documented professionally. It had an outcome and a solution for each hypothesis. It had every possible situation and subsituation listed and all of them were legit. This is unbelievable. This boy is an unmatchable genius if he pulled this off on his own. He is very smart. He has been able to piece together things like no one had ever seen before, and come up with a solution and counter actions. Though, situation 'S' was what he thought, the best work and the most probable outcome. The Hyuuga main branch theft. Sub-situation 'ø'. The Hyuuga main branch heir or heiress, which the boy couldn't gather, would be kipnapped to either mass breed with or the eyes will be stolen, to implant upon their own shinobi. He had given another sub-outcome '2-Z', where Hyuuga Hiashi, the clan head, would have killed the kidnapper and within it, sub-outcome 5-1-D,where there will be a court hearing and they'll demand for Hyuuga Hiashi's body for compensation. There, Kakashi will have to be present as an ANBU guard and place a seal marked "L voice"in the court. This is a seal which will enable the boy to speak from another place, via another seal, counterpart to this seal. He will speak into the counterpart seal, and his voice will come out from the main seal, amplified and modulated. But Kakashi had to power this seal with a constant supply of his own chakra and the boy will do the same from the other side. There, the boy will take care of presenting evidence. He also had to do a few tests on the kidnapped party. Yamanaka mind reads and Chakra scans. They had to bring the mentioned above to court, to appeal as a witness. This would make Kumo fall on their knees and the situation had been further marked as 'you'll see'. Brat._

 _"You had this entire meeting planned. You know how often I visit this place and saw me as the person you could be dependent on as soon as you planned it out. And all of this within less than a single day. Genius. I should do what is required, even the instruction of not telling the hokage of the plan. However, if anything goes wrong you'll be held accountable. I suspect that 'S', 'ø', 2-Z, 5-1-D is most likely to take place"_

 _"Ah, the Hyuuga kidnapping, the clan head's offspring's kidnapping, where the clan head would kill a Kumo official, be accused of murder due to lack of evidence and would ask his dead body in compensation. Yes, I think that too."_

 _Incredible, the boy remembered. That small sub-section of a sub-section of a... yeah. He might just have a sharingan for all you know._

 _This boy, no matter with or without a sharingan, cannot be known by Danzo. At all. This boy is a genius who Danzo will leap at without hesitation. He would do anything to get his old, greasy hand on the body. While keeping them clean. And claim the boy, his existence being left without a trace._

 _"Have you noticed anything unusual? Look, knowing your intellect, you have. Children disappearing?"_

 _"Yes, I have. I noticed that any child who showed something unique, a kekkei genkai or signs of a prodigy, just vanished. Without a trace. I kept hidden due to this. I was scared. This is a part of some huge organizations. I find next to no information on this organization. They're very good"_

 _Even this miracle boy couldn't get anything on ROOT. ROOT truly was dangerous._

 _"Listen, do you know who Shimura Danzo is?"_

 _The boy nodded. Good._

 _"Do you know what an ANBU outfit looks like?"_

 _The boy shook his head, indicating a no._

 _"I'll place a genjutsu to show you"_

 _He placed a_ _genjutsu as promised, and showed him his own ANBU outfit._

 _"See that mask? It has red patterns. Any ANBU mask without red patterns, avoid it. Don't even engage and hide your abilities to the fullest"_

 _"I have done that till now. Thank you, I'll keep in mind. I hope that we shall meet again someday"_

 _And like that, the boy dispelled every seal and genjutsu, the chakra Kakashi felt, vanishing. The boy took his coffee and added 1... No 2... 3...4... what the fuck... 5... 6...7...8...9 sugar cubes. You've gotta be shitting me, thought Kakashi. The boy drunk it. And walked away. In his hunched weird way. Weirdo. And the plan commenced. The outcome which both of them thought would happen, did happen. They acted accordingly. He had Tenzo go over to the boy to provide him assistance in providing chakra to his audio seal. And oh my fucking god, did the plan work. Kumo paid the bounty for the Head Ninja and signed the treaty. And then came Kakashi's own plan. He took the boy to the Hokage. Making that the point where this chapter started. (_ A/N:Kakashi described everything almost exactly as written from his perspective to the Hokage, except about his darkness and past, and his thoughts about Itachi)

 _"I don't get the necessity to mention the buxom and posterior of Emi-san, Hatake-san"_

 _"Oh, Gaki, it was necessary"_

 _The Hokage looked at this with amusement._

 _"That's enough, Kakashi. So tell me, Ryuzaki-kun, you are smart enough for me to not sugar coat things for you. So what do you want to be done with you?"_

 _"Well Hokage-sama, first of all, it is an honor to meet you. I would like to resume my life in the orphanage. If there are any criminal cases or situations that seem out of hand, I request to be contacted for assistance. I assume this incident has shown what I can do, and would like to assist Konoha when it needs me"_

 _"hmm... Very well. You need not worry. I won't enforce anything on you and it is up to you to decide what you want to do. It is not my choice to begin with, is it?" The Hokage said, with his **Grandfather Smile** (Now in stores!) "I will contact you if your help is required"_

 _"Thank you, Hokage-sama"L bowed" I also am concerned about the orphans disappearing, the ones that... 'stood out' "_

 _The Hokage suddenly gained a stern look. He then changed back into his soft look._

 _" So when you asked Kakashi not to tell me, this is exactly what you had in mind"_

 _It was not a question._

 _Kakashi's eye widened under his mask. Of course._

 _"Yes, I did"_

 _"Very well. You may take your leave, it is way past your bedtime"_

 _L bowed as Genma approached him and shunshined him to the orphanage._

 _"Kakashi, I entrust you and another team to keep an eye on the boy. The other team would be Neko's squad. You'll take turns in doing so. The mission report will tell you the rest of the details. It will be provided to both squads by tomorrow morning 4 am. We cannot let Shimura get his eye or hands on him. At all. As you know, the ANBU is infested with Shimura's own agents. Your and Neko's squad are one of the only I trust and know to not be his brainwashed soldiers"_

 _"Hai, Hokage-sama". Now that Kakashi and the Hokage thought of it, the boy resembled Hayate a lot._

 **Present day...**

The Hokage came and went. L and a few children were selected to go to the academy. Ryuzaki never went to school in his earlier life either. Shinobi lives are... Interesting

 **Omake**

The boy just put his 183637293638th sugar cube in his coffee. It had been 13 years and he still was putting fucking sugar cubes. The outcome they had thought would happen, did happen. But the kidnapper knocked himself out by getting hit by a sugar cube and got caught. The Uchiha got massacred by Itachi himself, but Itachi got caught by a wall of sugar trying to escape. Obito was alive posing as Madara Uchiha, responsible for the Kyuubi breakout and half of the massacre. He tried escaping physically but no luck. He tried Kamui and guess what? HIS ENTIRE FUCKING DIMENSION WAS FILLED WITH SUGAR CUBES. So yeah, Obito couldn't escape. The chunnin exams to be held 9 years later were canceled. If you say that Kakashi is surprised, it is a huge understatement. Some man named Pein, with the legendary Rinnegan attacked Konoha. The fucking sugar built a thick as fuck dome around Konoha and absorbed all the damage of this massive attack thrown by Pein that could have devastated most of the village. And 12 of those attacks had been thrown since then. Yet the sugar wall was still standing. Pein eventually gave up and cried like a baby. He deflected to Konoha's side. Konoha prospered forever. Naruto was neglected by the public forever. And surprisingly, some overpowered character named Kaguya came, claiming she was kicked out of the room because of it being occupied with... FUCKING SUGAR. She wanted to take over the world, but she had gotten a phobia of sugar after the moon incident and got scared seeing the sugar cubes. She, in fact, was on her knees, in front of the sugar cube bowl, whimpering and begging for mercy. And no one knew, that this sugar junkie fuck was responsible for it all. No one except Kakashi.

"Oops, I ran outta of sugar cubes"

Sip! Slurp!

"Yup, still pretty bitter"

Kakashi quits.


End file.
